


8th Year

by saorsi76



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:10:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saorsi76/pseuds/saorsi76
Summary: What if there was an 8th year at Hogwarts? Harry goes back single and kind of lonely for his 8th year. the day before he leaves he runs into Draco Malfoy, and is confused by what he says.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Kudos: 3





	8th Year

It's the day before the beginning of 8th year and Harry Potter is sitting alone on Platform 9 3/4 with a piece of bread in his hand, breaking it up and throwing it to the pigeons. Harry had moved into the Potter Residence, where Euphemia and Fleamont, Harry’s grandparents, used to live, with Ron and Hermione after the Battle of Hogwarts. He was 18 years old now, Lord Potter and Marquess of Somerset. He left all the Black fortunes and titles to Teddy Lupin for when he got older, as Harry wouldn't need it. 

He couldn’t believe he would be going back to Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall had added an 8th year to Hogwarts that was optional for anyone who wanted to come back and learn more advanced magic to go into higher careers. Harry had chosen to come back along with Hermione, Ron had chosen not to go back though, so he could aid George at Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. The three had helped a lot over the last 3 months at Hogwarts, trying to get the castle back into shape after the battle, some of it was still under repair, but it was in good enough shape to be used again.

Ginny had broken up with Harry two weeks after his 18th birthday, and Harry still isn’t entirely sure why, because Ginny had said his heart didn’t lie with her, he thought it was stupid because he can’t imagine his life with anyone other than her. He missed her even though they still saw each other all the time and were still really good friends, just not in that way. Everyone had thought that Harry and Ginny would last forever, but apparently not. 

Harry stood up and threw the last of the bread to the pigeons and dusted off his jeans when he heard footsteps coming from the other side of the platform, he looked over and saw a tall person with turquoise hair walking away from him, Harry though he looked vaguely familiar but couldn’t think of who it could be as he certainly never knew anyone with turquoise hair. It was only when the man sat down on the ground and was facing out towards the tracks, that Harry realized who he was.  
“Draco?” Harry said loudly.   
Draco looked up in surprise and said, “Well if it isn’t the great Harry Potter.”   
“Er, yeah. How’ve you been? I see you’ve changed your hair” Harry smiled awkwardly.   
“Why do you want to know Potty, haven't you already got a perfect enough life without me in it, with your little friends Weasley and Granger,” Draco sneered.   
“Jeez Draco, no need to be so rude I was only trying to be nice.”  
“Since when have you bothered to call me Draco?”  
“Since now. Why, have you got a problem with it?”  
Draco stood up, put his hands up and sighed, “I can't do this right now” he said as he started to leave.  
“Wait,” Harry said quickly making Draco pause, “I feel super guilty about how I treated the Slytherins over the past 7 years-”   
“I don-”  
“No. Let me speak. I’m sorry about how I treated you and I don’t think you’re a bad person, and I don’t think you wanted to do anything that you did last year, I think you just got put in with the wrong sort. I’m sorry about everything and I hope you would accept my request to start over?” Harry cautiously extended a hand, and Draco just tilted his head to the side and said  
“Bugger off Potter, I think I tell the wrong sort for myself thanks”  
They just stared at each other for a minute then Draco turned round and walked back to the brick wall.   
“THAT WAS SEVEN YEARS AGO GET OVER IT!” Harry yelled at Draco’s back as he was walking away.   
Draco turned around and faced Harry then gave him a double middle finger and yelled back “NO!” Then he was gone out into the muggle world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thanks for reading it isn't that long but the chapters will begin to get longer after this as this is an introduction to the story. I don't have a posting schedule atm but I will hopefully have one as I post the next few chapters.


End file.
